The key development in communication technology has been the transfer from wired to wireless communication, especially in the field of propagating digital TV signals. The signal propagates through the air in the form of electromagnetic waves, where the bridge of the signals between the wireless unit and the air is an antenna. That is to say, wireless communication units need antennas to transmit or receive electromagnetic waves, and they are therefore essential components of wireless communication units.
The typical antenna used in the digital TV field is helical antenna. Although the structure of the helical antenna is simple, the bandwidth and the radiation efficiency of the helical antenna are not enough for the propagating digital TV signal.
Therefore, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of existing antennas.